


Der Putzteufel

by YamiSofopue



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ski Jumping, Team Austria
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysteriöse Geschehnisse nachts in Kuusamo: Offensichtlich gibt es wirklich Heinzelmännchen, denn sie räumen heimlich das Zimmer von Gregor und Thomas auf. Oder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Putzteufel

**Author's Note:**

> Originalvorwort:  
> Ehem. Den Grund für diese Story findet ihr unter der Überschrift.  
> Eigentlich wollte ich ja nichts mehr zum Thema Skispringen schreiben. Eigentlich.  
> Eigentlich mag ich Gregor Schlierenzauer nicht. Eigentlich.
> 
> Meine Chemielehrerin verwendete das Wort "eigentlich" heute 45 Mal in 45 Minuten Unterricht. Nur um mal zu verdeutlichen, was "eigentlich" heute noch Wert ist. Jedenfalls... hoffe ich, dass es Menschen gibt, die über diesen (zugegebenermaßen ein wenig handlungsfreien) Quark lachen können.  
> Ich hab jedenfalls wieder einmal herrlich über Dirk Thiele gelacht. Und Mimi fands auch gut. Ich hoffe, ein oder zwei andere Leser können zumindest darüber schmunzeln.

**Der Putzteufel**  
  
 _Aufhänger: Dirk Thiele zu Saisonbeginn über Gregor Schlierenzauer: „Der wischt überall Staub!“ (...war zwar auf seine vielfältigen Aktivitäten bezogen, aber diese Story ging mir seit dem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf)._  
  
Ende November an einem Ort, wo es zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht unbedingt gemütlich war: In Kuusamo, hoch im Norden Finnlands, hatte es Minusgrade, und obwohl es unverschämt kalt war, war es doch schön wieder Schnee glitzerte, eine dicke Decke über die Bäume und Hausdächer gezogen hatte.  
Und in diesem Winterwunderland bezogen die ÖSV-Adler gerade das Hotel. „Jungs, teilt euch schon mal die Zimmer ein, sonst mache ich das!“, rief der Pointex gegen das Geräusch von unter Schuhen knirschendem Schnee an. Alle hatten es bei diesem Wetter eilig, in das warme Hotel zu kommen.  
  
„Greeegor?“, rief Thomas, welcher irgendwo am Ende der kleinen Gruppe lief, während der Angesprochene ganz vorn war. „Was denn?“, brüllte der zurück. „Wie siehts aus, wir zwei?“ - „Davon geh ich doch aus!“, kam die Antwort. War für ihn auch eigentlich logisch, was musste Thomas da noch groß fragen?  
Als kurz darauf endlich alle in der Lobby untergekommen waren brach das reinste Gewusel aus, denn am liebsten wollte jeder sofort seinen Zimmerschlüssel, um sich dann an einen hoffentlich warmen, gemütlichen Ort zurückziehen zu können. Das Duo Morgenstern-Schlierenzauer hatte dabei in sofern Glück, dass der Rest der Truppe erst noch ausknobeln musste, wer mit wem in ein Zimmer ging und natürlich eben auch noch durch die Tatsache, dass Gregor als erstes in der Lobby gewesen war.  
Und so wedelte er schon fröhlich mit zwei Schlüsselkarten in der Luft herum, als Thomas mit seinem Gepäck auf ihn zugestolpert kam.  
  
„Du bist so ein Held“, schnaufte er atemlos, „aber bevor wir jetzt das Zimmer beziehen hätte ich gern ne kurze Pause, ich hab definitiv zu viele Klamotten dabei.“ - „Du bist Sportler, du wirst ja wohl ein bisschen Kondition inzwischen haben! Los, ab ins Zimmer!“, kommandierte Gregor allerdings. Und schon machte er sich auf den Weg den Flur entlang, ohne groß auf das Rumgemotze seines Teamkollegens zu achten. Das konnten ja wieder ein paar sehr harmonische Tage werden.  
  
Wie üblich verwandelte sich das beim Bezug noch ordentliche Zimmer innerhalb kürzester Zeit in eines vom typischen Aussehen, wenn erst einmal Schlieri und Morgi darin hausten: ein kleines Chaos breitete sich darin aus. Statt dass man die Garderobe nutzte flogen die Jacken über die Stuhllehnen, Schuhe landeten irgendwo mitten im Raum und der daran haftende Schnee hinterließ beim Abtauen große Pfützen. Das Gepäck landete in einer Ecke, es wurden ein paar bequeme Klamotten aus den Koffern gezerrt und alles, was dabei im Weg war, blieb rings um die Koffer verteilt unbeachtet liegen.  
Selbst die Betten waren bereits zerwühlt, da sich Gregor und Thomas zum Fernsehen darauf geworfen hatten - wäre ihr Englisch besser gewesen hätten sie vermutlich sogar ernsthaft ein Programm schauen können, da viele Serien auf Englisch mit finnischen Untertiteln liefen.  
Kurzum jedenfalls: Man sah wohl, dass das Zimmer bewohnt war. Und das von zwei Kerlen, die chaotischer kaum sein konnten.  
  
Da die ÖSV-Springer erst im Laufe des Nachmittags nach recht langer Anreise angekommen waren war die Stimmung unter den Athleten eher ruhig. Alle waren von der Reise erschöpft und so wurde weder beim Essen viel gesprochen, noch danach etwas unternommen um den Abend gemeinsam ausklingen zu lassen. Stattdessen zogen sich bald alle in ihre Zimmer zurück, um möglichst bald schlafen zu gehen,  
So auch Gregor und Thomas. „Schlaf gut, Gregi“, sagte Thomas in die Dunkelheit. Als Antwort kam nur ein missmutiges Brummen von dem Überflieger. Offensichtlich war der schon auf dem Weg ins Traumland. Also zuckte Thomas die Schultern, drehte sich herum und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wurde er durch ein Geräusch geweckt und schlug irritiert die Augen auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, und diese Zeit nutzte er, um in die Stille zu lauschen. Sein Blick fiel auf Gregors Bett, doch der schien immer noch ruhig zu schlafen. Es fiel ihm auch sonst nichts Ungewöhnliches auf, also tat er es als Einbildung ab. Vermutlich hatte Gregor sich im Schlaf herumgewälzt und dabei ein etwas lauteres Rascheln oder maximal ein Knarren des Bettgestells verursacht. Also schloss auch Thomas wieder die Augen und schlief weiter.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er dieses Mal eindeutig von seinem Mitbewohner geweckt: Schlieri stand mitten im Raum, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und blickte sich im Zimmer um. „Was is denn hier passiert?“, fragte er in den Raum, wobei es unklar war, ob er mit sich selbst sprach oder bezwecken wollte, dass Thomas aufwachte.  
„Wasn los?“, nuschelte der müde und rieb sich durch das Gesicht, ehe er sich aufsetzte. Als er sich dann im Zimmer umsah verstand er sofort, was Gregor meinte: Schuhe und Jacken waren in den Eingansbereich gebracht worden, nur die Pfützen auf dem Boden erinnerten noch daran. Die Klamotten, welche am Vortag neben den Koffern gelandet waren, schienen wieder sorgfältig darin verstaut worden zu sein.  
„Nanu, sind hier die Heinzelmännchen zugange gewesen?“, fragte Thomas nun schon etwas wacher. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es ist schon ein bisschen gruselig. Hast du was mitbekommen?“ - „Nee, ich bin in der Nacht aufgewacht, aber da war eigentlich alles in Ordnung.“ Gregor schaute seinen Mannschaftskollegen nachdenklich an ehe er die Schultern zuckte und grinste. „Die Schneepfützen hätte unser Heinzelmännchen aber ruhig auch aufwischen können. Ich geh dann mal duschen.“  
Und schon verschwand er im Badezimmer. Thomas runzelte die Stirn. Das war natürlich ziemlich merkwürdig...  
  
Der Tag verging relativ unspektakulär und eigentlich ziemlich schnell. Frühstück, Training, Mittag, kurze Pause, Training, Abendessen. Und danach fielen Gregor und Thomas wieder total erschöpft auf ihre Betten. Das Zimmer befand sich bereits in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie am Abend zuvor.  
Sie gingen wieder zeitig ins Bett und wieder war Gregor eher eingeschlafen. Und auch in dieser Nacht wurde Thomas durch ein Geräusch geweckt, doch erneut konnte er nichts weiter ausmachen.  
Gregor lag ruhig schlafend in seinem Bett, und außer ihnen beiden war niemand im Zimmer. Dieses Mal schaltete er, neugierig geworden, die Nachttischlampe ein. Nur um festzustellen, dass das Zimmer sich wieder in einem ordentlichen Zustand befand. Dieses Mal waren sogar die Pfützen verschwunden, welche ihre Schuhe hinterlassen hatten.  
„Gregor?“, fragte Thomas in die Stille, um seinen Mannschaftskollegen zu wecken. Der kommentierte dies mit einem unwilligen Brummen und als auf die zweite Nachfrage hin ein Kissen energisch in seine Richtung geschleudert wurde gab der Ältere es seufzend auf und legte sich wieder hin. Gregor würde es schon am nächsten Tag merken.  
  
Nachdem Gregor am nächsten Morgen wieder ziemlich verwirrt über die Situation gewesen war wandten sich Thomas und er an ihre Teamkollegen. Zumindest an einen:  
Wolfgang Loitzl lachte seine zwei Mannschaftskollegen ziemlich aus, als Thomas und Gregor ihm von den Vorgängen berichteten. „Wahrscheinlich hat der Pointex die Schnauze voll von eurer Schlampigkeit und hat sich irgendeinen kleinen Spaß ausgedacht, um euch Angst zu machen. Vielleicht solltet ihr mal ne Nacht lang aufpassen, oder eine kleine Falle stellen die euch dann weckt, wenn wer kommen sollte.“ - „Aber dann sind wir beim Wettkampf total unausgeschlafen!“, protestierte Gregor. „Macht doch nichts, dann haben die anderen Springer auch mal ne Change.“  
Wolfgang grinste sie beide an und klopfte ihnen auf die Schultern. „Ich leg mich sogar meinetwegen mit euch auf die Lauer, sag dann dem Andi Bescheid. Nur falls ihr Angst habt, dass eure ‚ **Heinzelmännchen** ’“, er setzte das Wort mit den Fingern in Gänsefüßchen und grinste, „aggressiv werden und euch hauen, wenn sie erwischt werden.“  
  
Tatsächlich schien er seine Teamkollegen nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen...  
  
Ungeachtet der Tatsache dass sie fit für den nächsten Tag sein mussten nahmen Gregor den Vorschlag von Wuff, wie Wolfgang auch genannt wurde, an. Und dieser leistete ihnen dabei auch Gesellschaft. Wie auch immer er das Andi erklärt hatte, mit dem er sich immerhin das Zimmer teilte.  
„So, Jungs, auf eure Heinzelmännchen bin ich jetzt echt gespannt. Aber vielleicht greift jetzt der Vorführeffekt und die kommen nicht, weil ich da bin.“ Er grinste breit und trank einen Schluck Red Bull, das se heranorganisiert hatten, um sich halbwegs wach zu halten.  
„Kannst du uns nicht mal ernst nehmen?“, moserte Thomas unzufrieden und Gregor stimmte mit ein: „Echt mal, du weißt doch, wie’s beim Morgi und mir immer aussieht, und du hast gesehn, wie das Zimmer aussah wo wir vorhin rein sind! Vollkommen untypisch. Das ist echt gruselig!“  
Wolfgang schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Wir werden es ja sehen.“  
  
Die drei versuchten eine ganze Weile lang, wach zu bleiben. Gregor verfiel als erstes in einen tiefen Schlaf, welcher wohl den Anstrengungen des Tages geschuldet war. Auch Thomas befand ich schon auf dem Weg ins Traumland, da rüttelte Wolfgang an seiner Schulter. „Ey, Morgi, aufwachen!“, meinte er aufgeregt. Sofort saß der Angesprochene kerzengerade im Bett. „Was’n los?“, fragte er und schaute sich verwirrt um. „Schau mal in Richtung Gregor..:“  
Sofort folgte Thomas dem Tipp seines Mannschaftskameraden und war erstaunt, was er sah: Gerade Gregor, der sich eben noch im Tiefschlaf befunden hatte, stand soeben auf. „Ich hab versucht ihn anzusprechen, aber er hat nicht reagiert. Der schlafwandelt.“ Wuff klang amüsiert. Thomas beobachtete ihren jüngeren Überflieger fasziniert bis entsetzt. „Der fängt an hier aufzuräumen?“; fragte er fassungslos während Wolfgang neben ihm in leises Gekicher ausbrach. „Man, Wuff, hör auf damit... Wischt der gerade auf unserem Fernseher Staub?!“ Thomas klang immer ungläubiger, während Wolfgang immer heftiger lachte. „Sieht so aus, als wäre euer **Heinzelmännchen** ein schlafwandelnder Schlieri. Lass das mal filmen, das glaubt der uns doch nie, dass der nachts zum Putzteufel wird!“  
  
Und schon fummelte er sein Handy heraus und hielt fest, wie Gregor nun auch über die Kommoden wischte. „Meinst nicht, wir sollten ihn wecken?“, fragte Thomas unsicher, doch Wolfgang schüttelte den Kopf. „Schlafwandelnde soll man nicht wecken. Genieß lieber den Service, der Gregor arbeitet besser als jedes Zimmermädchen. Vielleicht sollten wir mal den Mario fragen, ob Gregi in Stams nachts auch immer überall Staub gewischt hat...“


End file.
